


Kiss

by laraaa (monbooboo)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 01:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14966249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monbooboo/pseuds/laraaa
Summary: Since Ayako was a good onion and ate





	Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ayako_nightray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayako_nightray/gifts).



‘’Why are volcanoes made and why do they erupt?’’

‘’Uhm…because it’s God’s intention?’’ Ayako answered with an unsure smile, as if it would lessen the disappointment washing over Minhyuk. All these letters and illustrations explaining the making of a volcano and other irrelevant material for the test wavered around her head. It didn’t matter how much she tried, it was impossible.

‘’Please, Ayako. It’s one of the most important things to remember and we’ve read the entire chapter almost three times! C’mon, do it for me.’’ Minhyuk pouted, white locks decorating his innocent visage. His eyes displayed hope, one of the many things that left Ayako in the cold at that moment. His slender fingers tucked a piece of her blonde filament behind her ear, before trailing to her back. Clapping her back gently, she sighed and tried again.

This time, she would know why these goddamn volcanoes are created.

Ayako was often envious of her childhood friend’s ability to master everything he was faced with. Social situations and school came easy for Minhyuk, being both book and street smart. If he hadn’t approached her that faithful day, she wasn’t quite sure where she would be. Minhyuk helped her with everything, and Ayako was sure she loved him more than she loved herself.

Her eyes were the colour of joy, but not when they scanned the black letters in her text book. Determined to learn, she started reading out loud and fought to keep her eyes open. ''Okay, let's see. Rupture...interior...magm-'' Her head fell right on top of the book, her eyes closed as soft puffs of air left her rosy lips. Minhyuk was oblivious to her dozing off, waiting patiently for her to read out loud. Looking up and ready to scold her, his lips forced themselves to smile at the sight. 

Closing the book, he quietly admired a sleeping Ayako. Her nose would scrunch up like a bunny, her cheeks were delicately decorated with a faint red glow. A big piece of her wavy hair fell over her face perfectly, Minhyuk didn't dare to move it away. He was scared she would wake up, and his dream would go away. It wasn't always he had opportunities like these, opportunities to gaze at the miracle that was Ayako. 

She was quiet, unlike him. The memory of her walking into the class with her eyes fixated on the ground, fear and sadness fogging her eyes. Moving away to a different city at such a young age is terrifying, but Minhyuk wanted to lessen that fear. It was fate that she was seated in front of him, when he first sent her a note. 

_''Wanna have lunch together?''_

To Ayako, that note saved her. But Minhyuk didn't see it that way. No matter how many times she kept talking about her boyfriend Changkyun, no matter how she kept flicking his forehead and no matter how she refused to incorporate onions in any dish...

She had Minhyuk wrapped around her finger. 

His chest would ache when he caught her talking to Changkyun, knowing he could never make her smile the same way he did. Tears threatened to roll down his eyes when she came to his house disheveled after a night out with him, knowing he couldn't make her as flustered as he could. He was her best friend, that's all he ever was. If only Minhyuk could just see. See how it was to have her say the three words to him, and not Changkyun. See how it was to cuddle with her without having the heavy thought of just being her friend. 

Grabbing a chunk of his pearly white hair in frustration, he closed his eyes to stop the tears from falling. It pained him, he knew he could treat her better than Changkyun. Despite him being a nice guy, Minhyuk's hate for him came naturally. Changkyun cared for Ayako and it was evident in his actions that he liked her, that bastard. Minhyuk wanted Ayako to himself, he refused to share her. He wanted to shield her from the dangers coming her way, he wanted her touch and words to only be directed towards him. And then it occurred to him. 

She's asleep.

Her brother is in the other room.

She probably won't remember it. 

It's just a small kiss.

''No no NO.'' Minhyuk whisper-yelled to himself, rubbing his temples in frustration. Isn't it borderline assault? And what if she does remember? ' _'But don't you want to know?''_ His mind spoke, and he contemplated it. He did, so badly. He craved it, more than food. He was willing to eat cucumbers if it meant he could kiss her. Eyeing Ayako, who slept soundly, he scooted closer. It was an once-in-a-lifetime moment, he refused to let it slip away.

Fuck, she's beautiful. 

Minhyuk felt almost too unworthy to even sit so close to her, but it didn't stop him from slowly leaning in. His heart beat faster than a hummingbird's, his Adam's apple bobbed up and down. Her exhales hit his face like a light punch to the face, he was getting closer. His eyes were filled with devotion and curiosity as they drifted down to her lips, still parted and her tender snores stopped. 

''Sorry.'' He muttered, letting his lips implode with hers. The faint taste of cherries only made him kiss her deeper, the petrifying thought of her waking up became nonexistent. Minhyuk let his lips move to her still ones, a single tear rolling down his cheek. It was everything he imagined, fireworks and butterflies. Her lips were soft and supple, the taste of cherries and smell of mangos drove him insane. The images of him and her doing traditional couple things became more vivid for each second, and his feelings were bittersweet about it. He wanted to grab her head and pull her closer to feel her better, but he refrained from doing so. Not only would that wake her up, but he didn't want to hurt her. Kissing her would hurt her, which was why he couldn't continue any longer. 

Pulling away slightly, his eyes were blurry due to all the tears. He chuckled pitifully when he saw that she was still asleep. ''Such a stone, you idiot.'' He joked melancholy, feeling pathetic for talking to himself. His emotions bubbled up like lava, a definite mixture of joy and sadness.

Minhyuk now knew how it felt do be Changkyun, and his jealousy got worse. That son of a bitch got to kiss her better and love her properly, two things Minhyuk knew he wasn't able to do.  ''Fuck that guy honestly, he doesn't deserve you.'' He cursed while trembling, his tears trailing down his stained cheek like a waterfall. ''I don't deserve you.'' He admitted to himself, slowly packing his things to take his leave. Minhyuk was scared to confront her in tears, it would be better to cry when he came home. 

Roughly grabbing his backpack and standing up, he froze when he saw Ayako's brother by the door. His eyes were wide from, well, shock and his mouth was open. Minhyuk's eyes couldn't look away, he was terrified. Now he would tell her and their friendship would be over. He didn't want to let that happen, he needed her. She kept him sane and tranquil, she was the reason he was known as the sunshine of his class. 

His life had purpose because of Ayako. 

Bringing his pointer finger up to his lips, he tried to make the brother keep it a secret. Behind the teary walls, Minhyuk's eyes were desperate. To his luck, his brother nodded with a pitiful look on his face. Now that he knew, it would be extra awkward to visit Ayako. Giving a small smile, he rushed past him and out the door. And the moment the freezing wind came in contact with Minhyuk, his tears kept his face warm.

\-------

''IT'S YOU, YOU LITTLE FUCK!'' Ayako yelled as she chased her brother down the hall, her feet hurting from the hurtful impact with the floor. Her brother only giggled as he dashed for the door, his smile vanishing when it turned out to be locked. Fear struck him like Zeus' lightning bolt, the feeling heightening when his sister towered over him like a skyscraper. 

''Hey there sis. Love y-your hair.'' He stumbled on his words, a fake smile taped to his face. Ayako only nodded menacingly before pulling his ear hard. ''Say you ate my cake and I'll let go.'' She smirked evilly, a small hint of guilt hitting her at her brother wincing from the pain. But she looked forward to that delicious slice of Lugano cake, especially since Minhyuk has been distant lately. Don't get it wrong, they still hung out. But he would often give one-word answers and limit any physical contact with her to only quick hugs. 

She missed him.

''I will nev-OUCH!'' He shrieked as Ayako pulled harder, tapping her foot in impatience. All he had to do was say he ate it and she would let go, what's so hard to understand? After three minutes of him refusing and screaming, Ayako grew tired. Her arm almost fell asleep and she was hungry. Letting her grip loosen on his crimson-coloured ear, she huffed exasperatedly.

''I'll let this slide because I'm hungry and need to think about something else other than Minhyuk. But I'll get you next time.'' Ayako threatened playfully, a bit confused when she saw a look on her brother's face she's never seen before. His eyebrow were scrunched together and his eyes narrowed down, his head tilting to the side like a puppy.

'' I haven't seen him here lately, are you two okay?'' He asked with genuine worry, leaving his sister baffled. He had never shown any interest in Minhyuk, let alone Ayako. But here he was, asking if the two friends were on good terms. Cocking her brow, she shrugged and started walking to the kitchen to fetch some food.

''Okay, can I tell you something? It's been almost a whole month and it's eating me up inside.'' He asked as he trailed beside her, entering the kitchen with her. 

''Like how you ate my cake?'' Ayako snapped back jokingly, a small chuckle leaving her brother's lips. Shaking his head, he sat down on the small table and fumbled with his fingers. Although he promised not to say anything, it hurt him to see his sister so hurt. Yes, they fought and stole each other's food, but he still cared for her. He could see how her mood went downhill after that day, and it pained him. It was for the best, she was bound to find out anyway.

''Remember that day when Minhyuk came over to study for that geography test? The one you got a B on?'' He clarified, a proud smile plastered on Ayako's face. She didn't know what happened, or why Minhyuk suddenly wasn't there, but after waking up she understood the subject a lot better. It bumped her grade up from a C to a B, call it a miracle if you want. Nodding at the memory, she bit her apple as she listened to her brother explain whatever he had to say.

''I went to your room to ask for where the flash-drive was, and Minhyuk was there, uhm...kissing you. It only lasted for a few seconds when I went there, but I don't know how long he did it for. I didn't say anything because I didn't know what to say, and then he started crying. Hard. He said something about Changkyun not deserving you and him not deserving you, and then he packed his things and stormed out. When he saw me, he asked me to keep quiet. Which I have until now.'' He finished, exhaling heavily in relief from the heavy weigh being lifted off his shoulders.

 

''M _inhyuk._

_Lee Minhyuk._

_Minmin_.

_Minmoong._

_Kissed me?!?!?''_

Ayako stopped chewing to allow those thoughts to process into her brain, her insides churning at the images her brain created. _It was too good to be true, he's lying_. Looking at her brother to see a hint of a lie, she started panicking when there was nothing. He didn't twitch his upper lip, he didn't tap his fingers at a rapid speed. Nothing. Gulping, she opened her mouth to try to find something to say. But what could she say? Her own friend basically admitted into liking her while she was sleeping, and he cried. 

''W-why did he c-cry?'' was all she could muster, feeling a lump in her throat. She had only seen him cry once and that was when they watched Train To Busan. It was funny that time, but now the scenery was different. It had taken a more personal route, and the mere thought of useless tears being wasted because of her almost choked her. Her brother laid his hand on top of her own, using his thumb to stroke the back of her hand. ''You were taken that time and he realised it. When you like someone you know you can't have, the tears won't stop rolling.'' He replied, empathy and sadness laced in his words. 

''I need to see him.''

\----

''Oh My God, you can do a duet of Ebony and Ivory all by yourself!'' Chandler joked on TV, laughter coming from the screen. Minhyuk kept his face still, his bored eyes staring at the screen in boredom. Usually this was the time he would hang out with Ayako, but he had already established that he would stay away from her until his feelings went away. The knives in his heart would twist by themselves and make their way further into his heart whenever he saw her, feeling ashamed of himself. His actions were unforgivable.

A sudden knock on the door caught his attention, his mom asking him to open the door. Humming in response, he scurried over to the door and opened the wooden opening. Expecting to see either the mailman or his neighbour asking where his dog is, his vision didn't quite adjust to the heavily breathing Ayako. When he did, he tried to swing the door close as fast as he could, his movement stopping from Ayako's hand firmly holding the door back. 

''Can we talk? No, we _need_ to talk.'' She firmly said, her eyes displaying confusion and desperation. The bat in his stomach started biting him, biting his lip in nervousness. There was no doubt she knew, her brother finally cracked. As much as he wanted to run to his room and hide, Minhyuk knew he couldn't. Somewhere in his heart he knew he had to come clean about his feelings, even after bottling it up inside him for almost three years.

Now was his time. 

Not daring to look up, he moved to the side and let Ayako in. She huffed and entered the Lee residence, greeting his mother with an artificial happy voice. Oh, she wasn't happy. No, far from it. Not waiting for Minhyuk, she walked briskly to his room, knowing he was trailing behind her like a lost puppy. Making herself comfortable, she sat on the bed and waited for Minhyuk to come in. Crossing her legs and staring at him intensively, she waited until he latched the door close.

''Spill.'' Ayako gritted, not letting her mafia facade wither from the teary Minhyuk in front of her. As much as he wanted to sit next to her, he was too scared and only stood by the door. Swallowing his pride, he tried to figure out a way to address his feelings with minimal amount of anger radiating from Ayako. 

''I-I have, uhm, non-friendly feelings f-for you. And w-when we studied for the t-test, I kissed you w-while you w-were sleeping.'' He stuttered, feeling his tears fall onto the wooden floor. He stifled his sobs, feeling it all slip away from him. His friendship, his life, his Ayako. Like a space ship, it was gearing up and soon disappearing to outer space, away from Minhyuk. Feeling the lava already flow inside of him, he decided to continue talking.

''It's been three y-years and I tried t-to make it g-go away. I felt s-so awful for liking y-you, you had a boyfriend. I-I felt so awful, because I-I knew I would h-hurt you if you f-found out, y-you would've felt so b-betrayed. Y-your own friend, I'm disgusting.'' Drying his tears, he took a deep breath to stop the stuttering before resuming. ''I know you don't reciprocate my feelings and at that moment, kissing you peaked my interest. I've been jealous of Changkyun f-for the longest time and wanted to know how it feels to kiss you. I u-understand if you don't want to talk to me e-ever again.'' He finished, shame putting his head down.

Ayako stood up and lifted his head from the ground, her green orbs softening at the watery brown eyes belonging to Lee Minhyuk. Trying to keep her composure, she played with his hair and stared him dead in the eyes. ''Do you know why I broke up with Changkyun two weeks ago?'' She asked, bewilderment flashing on his face. Ayako smiled lightly before continuing.

''He cheated on me with some dude, and I found out from that guy. But I wasn't angry or hurt at him. I was angry and hurt at you. You didn't smile, laugh or attack my nose with that stupidly heavenly perfume of yours. You didn't make a masterplan to make Changkyun pay, you stayed away from me emotionally. You weren't the Minhyuk I met in elementary school, or the Minhyuk I didn't realise I loved.'' She stopped and tried to push back her tears, before continuing her confession.

''I realised that Changkyun was just another brick on the wall, he wasn't important to me. All that mattered was getting you back to your crazy state, the state I admire. So when I found out from my brother that you kissed me and thought you didn't deserve me, I was mad. Mad at myself for not waking up and kissing you back. Mad at you for even thinking I didn't deserve you. Because let me tell you, Lee Minhyuk-'' Ayako stopped playing with his hair and stood on her tiptoes, wrapping her hands around his neck.

''It was always you.''

With that, she clashed her lips on his salty ones and poured every ounce of her love into it. Despite being stiff from shock, Minhyuk gently melted into the kiss and even pulled her closer to himself. Now this was better, he could finally kiss her like he always wanted to. Her cherry lips mixed with his doll ones, it felt too good to be a dream. Using his strength, he lifted her up from the ground and smiled into the kiss when she automatically wrapped her legs around his waist.

Biting her lower lip gently, a mewling sound made him run his hand up her neck and through her blonde hair. Pulling away slightly, he was content of not being in tears. His gaze ran down to her lips, the bottom half red from the loving wound he inflicted on her. Smiling his first sincere smile for the past month, he pressed his forehead against hers and closed his eyes to savour the moment.

This was what they both deserved.

 

 


End file.
